


An Indelicate Question

by Zeebie



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry but Category: Gen is just SO FUNNY to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeebie/pseuds/Zeebie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king of Attolia asks his wife a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indelicate Question

“My dear, I have an indelicate question.”

The queen looked up from her desk. “Are your questions ever delicate?”

“A fair point.” Her husband grinned. “But this is more indelicate than most.”

Irene sighed and put down her pen. “And it is?”

“What did you do with my hand?”

She closed her eyes.

“Sorry. I warned you.”

He’d grabbed a cushion off the bed and dropped it near her desk, then dropped himself on top of it. Irene shifted her chair to face him. He leaned his head back against the carved wood and looked up at her, very patient.

Her mouth worked slowly as she tried to gather the right words. “It would have been thrown into the hearth,” she said, trying not to wince, “since it was small enough to burn up quickly.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “I was wondering. I thought maybe it had been thrown into the river with the corpses.”

She hummed an agreement. It was a logical thought. Her cheeks were lightly flushed, and she looked at her hands in her lap until she thought about having hands, plural. Then she looked back to Eugenides, her cheeks flushing darker.

“I am sorry,” he said, with a rueful expression too guilty to really be called a smile. “I didn’t want to ask Relius.”

Despite herself, the queen laughed. “No, I don’t imagine you did.”


End file.
